


The Great Debate

by Missy



Category: Psych
Genre: Banter, Comic, Dialogue-Only, F/M, Humor, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-11
Updated: 2012-02-11
Packaged: 2017-10-30 23:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 63
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/337399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/pseuds/Missy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliet and Gus have a spirited debate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Great Debate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Porn Battle: Prompt: Psych, Gus/Juliet, comics

“The Invisible Woman!”

“Starfire!”

“Uh, uh….Power Girl!”

“Super-UNF – Girl!”

“Gus,” Juliet gasped out as she rode his cock, stuttering to a shuddering conclusion.

“Gah, Jules!” He grabbed her by her upper arms to keep her from crashing into the bedpost. 

“Okay! You’re right.” Maybe Wonder Woman WAS the best,” Gus decided, breaking their brief silence as he went slack against the pillows.


End file.
